Poem of my Love
by breezy-kuki
Summary: Years pass and Kuki realises that she'll never love anyone as much as she loves her ex-boyfriend. There was one problem: her current boyfriend. How could she be with her ex again if she is already in a romantic relationship? Kuki x Wally Oneshot.


**(A/N: This is my 1st FanFic so please R&R! thanks! I'll try my best to get back to the ppl that do & give them creds.)**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KND, 'cuz if I did there would be TONS more seasons for the show... y'd they have to end it... **Y!?**

**Poem of my Love**

by: Breezy-Kuki

Years had passed and Kuki realised that she would never love anyone as much as she loves her ex-boyfriend. She dreamed about him every night, thought about him every day... but there was still one problem: her current boyfriend. How could she be with her ex again if she was already in a romantic relationship with someone else? Her bf was currently away on business (since they're like 20 in this 1 now) in Austrailia at the time and would be back soon, but this couldn't wait. ...She couldn't wait... HE couldn't wait. She knew there was only one thing to do. So she went to her computer and wrote him a note.

He had just gotten back from the temporary office in Austrailia when he had noticed that he'd gotten a message from her. He hadn't talked, or wrote, to her in a while so he decided to read it. He slowly began to read the message. Ir read:

_Hey hun! I know you're coming back soon, but there's something I need to tell you and it can't wait that long. I need to say this NOW. I'm not exactly sure how to explain this directly, so I've put all of my feelings in this poem._

_Well, here goes:_

_Dear Sweetheart,  
__The sky cries,  
__clouds fill with tears, as do your eyes.  
__Things begin to change,  
__and re-arrange.  
__I think I start to love again,  
__but it turnes out we were just friends.  
__Friends who needed friends, as people do.  
__So we figured... why not us two?  
__Two who are burning hearts,  
__just not for each other, it was a "healing" start.  
__You taught me, tho others thought both of us two as dim.  
__...You taught me to keep searching for him.  
__And now two days remain  
__oh how to part, it's such a strain!  
__Although it may not be just me,  
__you seemingly to busy about every day must be a sign... a certainty.  
__But how I could be so blind, as for a while I truly believed.  
__You know... about you and me.  
__But by the way, thanks for being so sweet.  
__Fot holding the door on our first "date",  
__waiting with me afterwards, since my ride was late.  
__I feel still so blind, blinded by truth.  
__Me the happy-go-lucky one, and sly, flirty you.  
__But as memmories arised, an old love once thought to be broken grew.  
__Since, after all we had both survived challenges and conquered almost all, but you were there to help me recover after my fall.  
__But that will be no longer for you and me... within two days...  
__I just hope... pray... that a friendship between us will remain._

_Sincerly,_

_Kuki Sanban_

She was right, his eyes DID fill with tears as he somehow managed to read the whole thing. It was the hardest thing that he had ever done, since after all... she not only shattered his trust with this letter, but his heart. She was the one girlfriend that he had actually trusted and been in LOVE with, how was he not supposed to be heartbroken? He maybe even thought that she was THE ONE! (If you don't know what that means, it means that he felt as if he could have spent the rest of his life with her.) And now she was leaving him for someone else, who she LOVED! ...He thought he was NEVER going to get over this! That is, until he went to reply (and lie to her saying that he understood and that he'd be alright even though he KNEW he wouldn't be alright for a while, if ever again) and noticed some words at the bottom of the screen... they were small but they were words and he had to know what they said. Espically considering who they were from. The sentance read:

_P.S. I may love my old boyfriend more than anyone..._ (he could barley stand to go on reading, but he did and was glad that he did because what she said next helped him recover from ALOT of his pain) _but I will always Love you Ace _(you know "the kid"? Yea Ace is that guy), _and there isn't anything or anyone that could possibly change that. 3_

And with those words, his heart, slowly, began to feel... not completely shattered.

When Kuki had gotten Ace's reply saying that he knew what she meant, and loved her enough to let her go, she was delighted beyond her hearts content! She IMMEADATELY ran outside to celebrate before searching for her one true love again, and ran smack dab into-

"**HEY! Watch were you're goin you cruddy-**"

he couldn't believe it... could it be? It may have only been about two years since he had last seen her, but if felt like 50 and took him by total shock when-

"**Wally?**" asked Kuki, that was weird espically consitering-

"**Ku...Ku... Kuki?**" He answered her back, she seemed just as shocked as he did, but yet happy to see him. And then she continued by pulling him into the strongest of her famous back-breaking hugs and said so fast that he could just barley tell what she was saying

"**WALLY! I know it hasn't beeen that long since we last seen eachother but I can't believe it's YOU! I was just about to start looking for you to tell you-**" but she was suddenly cut off by a certain Aussie who she was huggung to the point where he seemed like he was about to break into two halves,

"**Uh... yea Kooks... that's great... and all... but...**" Wally said between extremely heavy breaths

"**oh... sorry**" Kuki said blushing and laughing nerviously trying to make Wally forget that just a second ago she had been hugging him so tight he could barley breathe after seeing him for the first time in 2 years.

"**It's alroight.**" Wally replied smiling and blushing as much, if not more, than she had been. "**What were you going to tell me?**" he asked,

"**Oh... uh...**" she stammered. I mean what DO you say to the guy you have just dumped your boyfriend of 3 years for, even though he wasn't around for most of those years to know that they had been going steady that long.

"**I... I was going to go look for you.**" Kuki continued. -Well- she thought -I guess if I ever want him to give me another chance, ESPICALLY after breaking-up with him 2 weeks after senoir prom, I should at least be honest with him-

"**Really? For what?**" Wally said with kind of a goofy/puzzled what-do-you-mean-tell-me-cuz-i-really-wanna-know kind of expression on his face.

"**To tell you that, I... I...**" -in the words of Wallabe Beatles- OH CRUD! she thought, how's she supposed to tell him the truth when the trught was she wanted to get back together with him after the first 20 mins. of seeing him in 2 years! (...she has a point you know...)

"**-Look Kuki, th-there's something I want to tell you too...**" Wally said seeing that she wasn't going anywhere with this. Basically, he was thinking the same thing as Kuki was, only he hadn't been with anyone since she left him for... for... the idea of Kuki with Ace still sent those "UUGGHHH!-whatta-creepy-scary-horrible / worst-nightmare-come-true-but-worse" shivers up and down his spine.

"**Really? What Wally?**" Kuki said staring into his now shining emerald-green eyes. They were beautiful and made her so that she honestly had no clue what the heck he was talking about.

"**Um... I know it's been a long time since we last seen eachother and all...**" Wally began stammering as if he were a 10-year old all over again and he was trying -yet again- to finally tell Kuki how he felt about her. He knew that she had agreed once, but people change and he always gets really nervous around her -ESPICALLY when it comes to theese things so he was trying REALLY hard not to just run-away out of fear for what her response might be.

"**yea it has... and I'm not with Ace anymore**" she said it without even thinking, she was just so glad to see him her mind had pretty much finally started to tell herself that this was a dream where she could just drift along without a care in the world.

"**Really? Oh... I'm sorry to hear that**" he lied. -YES!! WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Score one for ME! ME!ME!ME!ME!ME! was what his mind wanted to say, but he knew WAY better than to EVER do THAT! (If you've ever watched south park, his mind's kind of thinking that in the same way Cartman did of the tofu squares on that episode when he got back from the fat camp.)

"**Don't be**" Kuki said in some-what of a flirty tone, she almost winked at him but then she came back from her cloud and realised that would make her seem desperate and might creep him out.

"Oh... ok... um listen Kuki, I haven't been with anyone since the day that-" but he was interrupted by Kuki before he could finish what he was saying

"**that I made the biggest worst mistake of my life.**" she said to him in a tone so you could tell that she really meant what she just said "**And I had to pay for it in the worst way... by loosing your love.**" she said... ok now she looked like she was going to burst out in tears and cry for the next 40 years if he didn't forgive her. ...THANKFULLY that's not what happenend at all.

"**Never...**" He was now very close to her and holding both of her hands in his as he whispered this in her ear.

"**Wh-what do you mean Wally?**" Kuki said sweetly, now She had the goofy/puzzled what-do-you-mean-tell-me-cuz-i-really-wanna-know kind of expression on HER face. only, she looked up at him as soon as she bagan to ask him this and her eyes were glistening beautifully as they looked into his.

"**you NEVER lost my love Kuki...**" He said softly "**...and you never will.**"

Ok... NOW she WAS CRYING! ...but not out of sadness, oh no, just the opposite. "**Do you really mean that Wally!?**" she had to know, so she could tell him that she felt the same.

"**Ah 'Course I do Kuki, and I understand if-**" suddenly he was cut off as Kuki pulled him into another hug, only this one was soft, and gently pressed her lips against his. When they finally broke apart after like what seemed like eternity, but was really 10 mins she said something to him that he will never forget...

"**The thing I wanted to tell you is that I broke-up with Ace because I realised that I'm in love with YOU, not him.**"

He could tell she meant every single part of their conversation just by the way she was looking at him when she said this. And he knew what to do next...

"**I love you too Kooks.**" He said, calling her by his old pet-name for her that they both loved.

_**(A/N) And with that I'll conclude my first FanFic. So please tell me what you think! (if it's bad PLEASE just let me down easy, this thing got deleted twice off of my computer just after I had finished it and it was REALLY hard trying to remember it all.)**_

CREDS TO SUPER READER and ITOXICMOOCOW for feedback on this story.


End file.
